Secrets and Lies
by LivingLovingLife
Summary: We all know about Aria, Spencer, Hannah, and Emily getting weird texts from A, What about Stevie who use to be apart of their clique before she moved and went to Brewster High. When A threatens her, forcing her to come back to Rosewood what troubles will she and the girls have to face with their families and realationships? Mystery& some romance in betweem! Zevie,Ezria,Haleb,Spoby.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Here is a crossover I hope you guys will enjoy! Review and let me know what you think. I don't own How to Rock or Pretty Little Liars.**

Stevie's POV

I was getting all of these weird texts from someone named A. Which was pretty confusing because my old friend Allison used to sign her texts like that, they were getting creepier and more personal. A even sent me pictures of my best friends from Rosewood, but it looked as if they didn't know they were getting their picture taken.

"Hey Stevie." says Zander walking into the band room, "Can you believe in 45 minutes it'll be summer?" he asks

"Yeah I know it's crazy." I smile, "We all have to hand out a lot!"

"Yeah." He agrees, "Stevie can I talk to you?" he asks

"Sure." I say looking at him.

"Well I just have been thinking a lot lately about us and-" he stops but is interrupted by my phone beeping.

"Hold on, sorry." I say checking my text.

_Wow Stevie looks like your friends need you. Come back to Rosewood or else. By the way love your hair today (Attached picture of Stevie here) Xoxo-A_

"Oh my God…" I whisper

"What's wrong?" asks Zander worriedly

"I have to…I'll be right back okay?" I ask, "Just stay right there." I say running into the hallway and dialing Aria's phone number.

**(A/N: **_Stevie, _**Aria**_**)**_

**Stevie?**

_Aria, hi!_

**Is everything okay?**

_I got this weird text message from A_

**Oh my God**

_I take it that's bad?_

**What did it say?**

_It said 'Wow Stevie looks like your friends need you. Come back to Rosewood or else. Then whoever A is attached a picture of me right before they sent that text. Then xoxo-A._

**Okay Stevie listen to me, A is dangerous, really dangerous. I can't explain over the phone but I think you need to do what A says or something will happen.**

_So I should come to Rosewood?_

**I think it's for the best right now. You can stay with us or Hanna. Okay?**

_Okay see you tomorrow._

**Just be carfeful**

_Okay I'm really freaked out right now…_

**Don't worry I'll explain-no we'll explain when you get here.**

_Okay bye_

**Bye**

Fear takes over my body and I can't help but let a tear drop. I walk into the band room to see Zander still sitting where he was.

"Hey are you okay?" he asks coming up to me and hugging me.

"Yeah it's just-" I say as my phone beeps

_Tell lover boy and he's dead._

_-A_

"I have to go." I say

"Where home?"

"No Rosewood."

"Rosewood?" he asks confused.

"Yeah I use to live there and something really bad happened and I have to go back." I say looking up at him.

"For how long?" he asks pulling a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"I don't know, a while probably."

"Well can we visit you?" he asks

"Yeah, what were you going to say before?" I ask. He looks down and leans in and kisses me. I'm so in shock I don't do anything. I mean I like him I really like him. After two seconds he pulls away and puts his head down.

"Sorry." He says leaving the room

"Zander wait!" I call after him, "Zander!"I say catching up to him and grabbing his arm

"Stevie I said sorry."

"No I was just surprised and." I don't continue I just do the only thing I can think of and I kiss him, it takes him less than a second to respond and kiss back.

"So what does this mean?" he asks as we pull away for air.

"It means I like you." I say with a smirk, turning around and exiting the school. Next stop Rosewood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my pretties! Lol I didn't mean that in a creepy way! Lol! Anyways, here is chapter number two! I hope you like it! I DON'T own How to Rock or Pretty Little Liars, but enjoy!**

Stevie's POV

I get out of my Taxi and walk into the familiar town that is Rosewood. I sigh to myself as I walk down the strip mall sidewalk, heading for the Montgomery house hold. I walk up to the mahogany door and knock three times.

"Stevie?" asks Aria's younger brother Mike, who answered the door.

"Hey Mike." I greet

"What are you doing here?" he asks, just as Aria comes to the door

"Oh my God Stevie, hi!" she exclaims pulling me into a tight hug.

"Uh Aria?" I squawk out, "I can't breathe." She nods and quickly lets me go.

"Sorry I'm just so excited you're here." She says grabbing my arm and taking me into her house.

"Hi Mr., and Mrs. Montgomery." I wave at Aria's parents who are standing in the kitchen.

"Oh, Stevie it's so good to see you!" Mrs. Montgomery says pulling me into a hug. She pulls away and sees that her husband didn't say a greeting to she painfully nudges him.

"Hello Stevie great to have you back." He says with a smile.

"Great to be back." I confirm, walking up to Aria's room with Aria.

"Okay so you can out you're stuff here and lets go see Hanna, Spencer and, Emily so we can catch up!" she explains as she grabs her purse and we head out the door and get into her car.

"There is so much we have to tell you." She admits as we turn the corner to Hanna's house.

"I know there is a lot I need to tell you guys too." I say as we pull into the driveway, and walk up to Hanna's large glass door.

"Oh. My. God." Hanna squeals as she pulls me in for a hug.

"Hanna!" I exclaim hugging back. We walk inside Hanna's spacious house and I see my other best friends Spencer and Emily sitting at the table. They immediately get up at run to the door.

"Stevie!" they exclaim pulling me into a group hug.

"Hey guys!" I smile, finally being back with my old friends bring back so many good memories, and some bad ones…

_Flashback…_

"_Alright girls, lets hit the beach!" announces Alison, opening her car door and grabbing her towel._

_They all lay out their towels and lay in the sun. Some of the girls on their back and some on their front._

"_Hey look its Melissa and Ian." Hanna blurts_

"_Well Ian must be into skanks." Replies Alison, bitterly._

"_Alli that's my sister!" Spencer defends_

"_Don't worry Spence, I'll make sure you don't become one too."_

"_You know what Alli…" Spencer starts before being dragged off my Emily and Aria._

"_What's gotten into her?" asks Hanna, innocently._

"_Hanna, will you go to the snack bar and get me some water?" asks Alison sweetly. Hanna quickly agrees and walks over to the snack bar. Leaving Alli and Stevie lying in the beach._

"_You know Stevie, it wouldn't hurt if you showed some skin." Suggests Alison referring to Stevie who was only wearing shorts and a tank top, and not her swim suit. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Stevie asks getting up. Stevie and Spencer were always the ones who would stand up to Alison, at least before their friends would drag them off._

"_It means you haven't had a boyfriend for like six whole months, you should work on that…" Alison states rolling her eyes._

"_Please, I just don't want to be a slut." Stevie says simply _

"_So now you're calling me a slut?" asks Ali, now angered_

"_That's not what I meant." Sighs Stevie, rolling her eyes._

"_Look Stevie, I'm just looking out for you wouldn't want you to end up like poor Emily now would we?" _

_End of flashback._

"Let's talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you guys know, I will be going on vacation for the next two weeks I won't be updating sorry. Anyways I don't own How to Rock or Pretty Little Liars.**

Stevie's POV

"So we don't know who A is?" I ask to confirm their long story about A.

"Exactly." They all confirm at the same time, "But you can't tell anyone about A."

I just nod in response.

"So what's been going on with you any boyfriends?" asks Hanna.

"Well…" I start blushing

"Oh my God!" says Emily smiling

"C'mon tell us we already told you about our boyfriends and girlfriends." Says Hanna

"Fine." I huff, "So there's this guy…" I begin again looking at all four of them staring at me intently.

"What's his name?" asks Aria, just then my phone rings on the counter behind me and a picture ID of Zander shows up on my screen. Hana gets to it first and answers.

"Stevie's phone this is Hanna." Hanna says as I smile at her.

"It's for you." She says handing me the phone

**(A/N: **_Stevie; _**Zander)**

"**Hey Stevie?"**

"_Hey Zander what's up?"_

"**Just wanted to see how you were doing."**

"_Im good, how about you?"_

"**Good, but I miss you."**

"_I miss you too."_

"**So before when you said you liked me…"**

"_Yeah?"_

"**I like you too."**

"_Well that's a plus."_

"**No I meant like, can we be official?'**

"_Like how, by facebook?"_

"**No I meant like would you be my girlfriend?"**

"_Of course."_

"**I miss you."**

"_You said that already"_

"**I know because I mean it"**

"_I mean it too"_

"**Is everything okay?"**

"_Yeah, but I have to go text you later okay?"_

"**Okay, bye baby"**

"_Bye."_

As I hang up the phone I turn around to see them all smiling.

"Was that your boyfriend?" asks Spencer

"Yeah, was it?" asks Emily

"Yes." I admit

"Oh my God he's cute." Admits Hanna, as I show them his pictures.

"Who's cute?" asks a tall boy, with browns hair and shoulder length hair.

"Oh we are just talking about Stevie's boyfriend." Aria says, only to be met with a confused look by the boy. Hanna goes up to him and gives him a quick peck on the lips before turning to us.

"Stevie this is Caleb, Caleb this is out old friend Stevie." Hanna introduces

"So you're a member of the secrets club too?" Caleb jokes

"Definelty."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so don't be mad but this chapter is super, super short! But I promise I'm going to make the next one super SUPER long. Anyone else excited for How To Rock Cee Lo? I know I am.**

**Disclaimer: I dont' own How to Rock, or Pretty Little Liars.**

Stevie's POV

I woke up in Aria's house the next morning and look around the room to find her missing. I know her Dad works and her Mom was just over yesterday to talk to Mike.

"Hey Mike." I yawn getting my iced coffee from the fridge.

"Hey." He replies chewing on his cereal.

"Do you know where Aria is?" i ask

"Uh, she told me she was going to Spencer's." he says with a shrug.

"Okay, thanks."

I close the large door behind me and drive my car to Spencer's house. I pull up at a stop light and see Jenna Marshall in the lane next to me. I see she's going straight so I decide to follow her. I stay two cars behind her so she can't see I'm following her. She makes a turn down a street I have never been to before. When she finally parks it's in front of an old closed warehouse with a faded 'For Lease' sign hanging out of it. I park my car behind a large tree and watch Jenna enter walk up the stairs.

I quietly get out of my car and sneak up to the left of the door and hide behind a tree.

"Who's there?" I hear a horse men's voice asks when Jenna knocks on the door.

"I a friend of Vivian's." she states and soon I hear the hinges open and Jenna disappears inside.

I sneak back over to my car and drive back the way I came and end up at Spencer's house.

"Hey." Spencer smiles as she opens the door, and I walk inside.

"Hey." I say taking off my shoes and joining the rest of the gang up in Spencer's room.

"And so I was like-" I hear Hanna start

"Where were you?" asks Aria interrupting her.

"What?" I question

"Mike told me that he told you we were here two hours ago." She states, as everyone else gives me a confused look.

"Well I was on my way here when I was at a stoplight and Jenna was pulled up next to me." I exclaim, "So I followed her and we ended up at some abandoned warehouse and I heard Jenna tell the guy at the door that she was a friend on Vivian's." I finish with a gulp.

"A friend of Vivian's?" Emily repeats

"So that means…" Hanna trails off

"Jenna knows about Vivian."


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought that since the Halloween special for Pretty Little Liars is tomorrow that is was only appropriate to update this story! Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock or Pretty little Liars. Enjoy! **

**Stevie's POV**

"How could she know about Vivian?" asks Aria, confused.

"I don't know, but she definitely knows." I shrug

"Do you think Ali told her?" asks Emily

"Why would Ali have told her, she hated Jenna." Stated Spencer

"What?" asks Spencer's sister walking through the door

"Nothing." Utters Spencer, slamming her laptop shut

"Stevie?" Melissa asks, putting her oversized shopping back on the counter

"Hi Melissa." I wave

"What are you doing back?" she asks giving me a hug

"Just came for a visit." I shrug; she seems to buy it and goes upstairs

"Do you think Jenna was just helping Ali, and that she was just like carrying out Ali's plan?" asks Hanna

"But why would she do that?" I ask

"I don't know…" responds Aria

"Anyways, can we just worry about this later, I've got enough on my mind." Says Hanna

"What's wrong Han?" I ask

"It's just Caleb, has been acting….distant lately and snappy."

"Maybe he's on his man period." Jokes Emily, not getting a laugh out of Hanna

_Later that night…._

"I'm serious!" I admit, giggling. Admitting to a story I was telling.

"Oh c'mon Steves!" declares Emily sitting down next to me on the porch swing

"I got us some hot coffe!" Announces Aria, handing everyone a steaming cup

"Thanks." Says Hanna

"So guys-" Spencer starts before being cut off by yelling in the distance

"Is that…?" asks Aria

"Toby!" Spencer confirms spilling her coffee and running of the porch

"Spence!" we all whisper yell following after her

We all stop to see two dark figures in the near distance

"You will find her, and get rid of those evil friends of Alison's once and for all."


End file.
